Hetalia vs Nyotalia Middle School
by LightIsTheKey14
Summary: Two worlds collide when popular Daisy and Louise get pulled into the troublesome trio, Ludwig, Feli, and Kiku.Can such differences find friendship or even love? read and find out!  human names used  AU. Rating may change.  contains no Yaoi fyi
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm gonna cut to the chase with this, this story has both Hetalia and Netyolia in it, so this may get a little confusing, so this is how it's gonna work. If it's the guy's part of the story, it'll say (dude spotting) then the POV. If it's with the girls, it'll say (chick alert) then the POV. Now that that's settled, let's try it out! Go on, read! :)**

**())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Dude Spotting) General POV!)**

"Lui! Vait up!"

Feli ran behind his tall, blond friend, trying to get him to slow down.

"You need to learn to walk faster." he replied bluntly, not bothering to slow down.

"but Lui! My legs are so short! I just can't walk that fast! Please wait up!"

"you could if you-"

The blond stopped and looked onto whom he had run into. It was a girl, with blond hair and blue eyes, ear buds in her ears, and a short skirt.

"s-sorry!" Lui stated quickly.

"huh? Oh, whatever, it's fine." the girl retorted sharply, gathered her things, and walked away.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(Chick alert) General POV!)**

"Seriously, can't you walk any faster?" Daisy yelled at her tall, blond friend.

"Shut up! I'll walk fast if I want to!" she retorted.

"ugh! Why do I even try?"

"Because your stu-"

"don't say it! Don't you dare say those words!"

"STUPID!"

The Italian huffed, and continued walking, refusing to look at the taller girl behind her. Her floppy brown-red pony-tail was blowing behind her.

Thud! She heard from behind her. She looked back to find that her light-headed, German friend had run directly into a tall blond guy, who was dragging a short, brown-headed boy behind him.

'What a resemblance' she thought. The short one was kind of cute, not that she would ever say anything.

"s-sorry." the tall boy stated, tripping over his words.

"huh?" the German girl replied, oblivious to the world, "oh, it's fine. Whatever."

They both gathered their things, and went their separate ways.

"What a dork!" Louise, the blond, stated, approaching her small friend.

"you're so rude!"

"ooooooooooohhhhh! You like him, don't you?"

"no!"

"the other one then!"

"maybe..."

She couldn't lye to her friend, and if she said nothing, that would be worse than saying yes.

"ooooooooooo!" The blond yelped.

"shut up."

())()())()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**So guys! There's chapter one! Hope you all liked it! Uh... tell me if the characters are too messed up, I'll see what I can do! That's all I've got to say! Oh, and Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Review! :D -LightIsTheKey14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Enjoy! Oh, and thanks for the reviews! **

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Dude Spotting) General POV!) **

"Hey Kiku, sit over here!" Feli yelled as a black-haired boy interred the room.

"okay." he said, and sat down in the desk next to Feli. "Where's Lui?"

"um, I think he'a went to the bathroom."

"oh."

Then, almost on cue, Ludwig walked into the room with a piece of toilet paper on his shoe, and of course he didn't know.

"Hi Lui!" both boys said happily.

"sit here! Sit here!" Feli begged.

"Fine, fine," Lui replied, mimicking his small friend's pleas.

()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()

Class was almost over. Mrs. Chaince was writing the classes assignments on the board.

"Ludwig, can you pass out some papers for me?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, ma'am"

"suck-up!" he heard some kids whisper from the back of the room.

'at least I'm not a future drop-out' he told himself as he began to pass out papers. He walked past the two girls he had 'met' in the hall, and they began to laugh.

"dork" the blond snickered. The other simply whacked her friend, and began to write her name on the top of the paper he had given her.

He then handed papers to his friends.  
>"Ve! Lui?"<p>

"Vat is it Feli?"

"you have something on your shoe!"

"Vat?"

He looked down, and sure enough, there was a long strip of toilet paper on his shoe.

"oh, um, thanks." he said, wishing his small Italian friend weren't so loud.

"Ve! No problem!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

(**Chick alert) General POV!)**

"You need to leave that Ludwig kid alone. I'm pretty sure he's German!"

"a disgrace to the country!"

"whatever."

Daisy pulled her locker door open quickly, accidentally whacking Raivis Galante in the head while doing so.

"oh! Sorry!" she squealed.

"It's fine," he said quickly as he hurried away.

'Probably off to find Ivan' she thought 'what a wimp.'

Louise opened her locker more cautiously, making sure no more of Ivan's 'friends' where around. They then began taking out their things needed for foreign language class.

"Ready?" they heard from down the hall.

"yes, Feli."

"Ready Kiku?"

"Yes."

'Feli? Kiku?' the brunet thought, 'those must be the boys from Science! I wonder what class they have next.'

"Whatcha' thinking avout?" Monica asked, not bothering to mind her own business.

"nothing of your concern!"

"okay, sheesh!"  
>The girls, once they had their belongings, walked into class.<p>

"where to sit today?" the Italian pondered aloud.

"um, in the same seats we sit in every day?"

The shorter girl looked around, and saw the three boys from Science sitting in the corner of the room.

"no! I'm gonna sit over here!" she said as she walked over to the boys cluster of desks.

"good for you." the German replied as she walked over to her friend Sakura.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()

**(Dude Spotting) General POV!) **

"Guess vat guys! I get to help Ms. Elizabetha with dinner tonight! I sure hope we make pasta! Pasta would be really good tonight! Oh, now I'm hungry. When's lunch? I hope it's soon! Did you guys study for the test today? I hate Spanish, it's just so hard! I don't see how Lovi can speak it so well-" Feli was interrupted quickly.

"We have a test today?" the boys heard from the back of the room. It was clearly Alfred, and he had clearly not studied, again.

"yes Alfred, it's been on the board for a week now." Lui stated as the honey-blond began to frantically look over his notes.

"crapcrapcrapcrap! Maddie! We have a test today!"

His twin brother, Matthew, sprang up, then, realizing he had studied, brushed it off and went back to playing Angry-Birds on his phone.

"I can't be the only one that didn't study!"

"Dude, even I studied for this..." Louise added.

"Yeah, I studied for like an hour, but-" once again the young Italian was stopped, but this time, by an unfamiliar tap on his left shoulder.

"hm?" he turned around, stunned, to find a short but beautiful girl, with brown hair and deep brown eyes behind him.

"can I'a sit here?" she asked, pointing to the desk next to his.

"yeah! I mean, sure, that's cool..." he said, trying to sound tough. She then sat down, and began to strike up a conversation.

"so, what are your friend's names?" she asked.

"um, this is Ludwig, but we call him Lui, and this is Kiku!"

"how come I've never seen you guys before?"

"We're nerds! That means we're practically invisible to the public!"

"oh.."

)()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()

**that's all folks! I decided to continue this, because I did get reviews! Not all good reviews, but reviews all the same! I'm not trying to make these girl's Mary-Sue's, I'm just trying to make them opposite of the guy representative of their country. Please review, but no flames! Thanks everybody! - LightIsTheKey14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, whew. I didn't work on this in forever, and I'm sorry. I shall add more, da? Da. Okay, here goes. Did I mention, Ivan shall be in this one? Da, he makes me smile... Ehehehehe...**

**()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()(()()()())()()()()()(()()()()()**

()()()()()()(General Setting and POV. I can do that now!)()()()()()()()()

Alfred moaned as the test was passed out. He was going to flunk. He could feel it.

Arthur snickered from across the room. Someday, the American would have to learn.

Twenty minuets had passed, and the majority of Alfred's eraser was gone.

Ludwig set back in his desk, running his hand through his hair.

'That wasn't so bad...' he thought to himself.

"Alright class, pass up your tests," Mr. Umara said with a grin.

Everyone obeyed, and the American scribbled down the last five answers.

"Ve! I thought that'a test would never'a end!" Feli exclaimed.

"It was very long," Kiku added.

"Ja. I never liked Spanish."

"Um... Guys?" Daisy asked.

"Ja?"

"Can I hang with'a you?"

"Ve! Of course!" Feli said with glee.

"Great! Thanks,"

(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()

"What do you'a boys have next?" Daisy asked with a grin.

Feli stumbled over his feet, trying to watch her.

"Uh... Algebra, I'a think!"

"Ja," Ludwig added, "Algebra."

Kiku just smiled.

"Me'a too!"

"That's interesting..." the Japanese boy mumbled.

Daisy laughed, and continued to walk with the group of boys.

Then Feli spotted Ivan. He was standing in the hallway, tormenting Toris, Ravis, and Eduard.

"Let's go to'a class now!" the Italian said quickly.

"Why?" asked the girl.

Kiku glanced over at Ivan, who had seen them, and was coming their way.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Hello," Ivan said innocently with a smile.

"Too late," Lui mumbled.

"H-hi!" said Feli.

Ivan turned to Daisy.

"You are usually with the girls, da?"

The girl nodded.

"Vhy are you not with them now?"

She shrugged, causing Ivan's smile to get wider, in a creepy way.

"Da, you vould like to be one of them? I vill show you vhat that means."

Ivan shoved poor Kiku into a row of lockers, sending him stumbling to the ground.

"Go back to your friends," the silver haired boy instructed, "You vill be better off."

Feli was already at Kiku's side, helping him up.

"I vill be back, once the lady makes up her mind," Ivan said, walking back to three trembling others.

"I didn't'a think it was a big deal who I hung out'a with..."

Feli shrugged.

"It's nice to have you'a with us."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Do I see romance? Maybe... Bwahahaha! Yes, there will be more Ivan, don't worry. No Baltics where harmed in the making of this chapter. **

**Do you guys think I should add in my OC Claire/Greenland? She's Ivan's girlfriend... **

**Please review! Sorry that was short! **

**See that blue button down there? At the bottom? Click it! :D **

**Thanks for reading!- LightIsTheKey14**


End file.
